Princess Peach's Peeing Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Peach Toadstool has to pee really bad after torturing the younger male Smashers with her urine fetish. How will the princess cope with wetting herself as payback for her bizarre pranks on the small boys?
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Peach's Peeing Problem**

_Princess Peach Toadstool whimpered as she was running around the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, trying her best to hold in her pee as she really had to go. Was it too much lemonade? Or was it from the fact that she was enjoying herself a bit too much with being devious? Whichever it was, the pain was immensely hurting Peach, and she did not like this._

_Not one bit._

"Oh goodness! How come when I fart, I'm okay, but when I need to pee, I'm in great pain!?" Peach whimpered as she rushed down the hallway, only to be knocked away by a crunch from the giant, purple colored three headed Hewdaw dragon from Kid Icarus Uprising, who roared at the blonde, pink clad princess as its other two heads were wrecking the mansion walls.

Yelping with fright, and feeling a small leak in her pink royal dress, Peach got up and dashed away, pushing Dark Pit and Lucina to the side as she quickly pulled out a motion sensor bomb, chucking it at the three headed Hewdaw, which caused a major explosion that shook the mansion, the explosion sending Peach all the way across the hallway, crashing into a wall as she squashed a Chandelure, which got enraged as it burned Peach severely. Peach screamed as she was on fire, running down the hallway and causing the entire place to catch on fire as everyone screamed, fire alarms going off!

"Wait! I know just what to do!" Peach proclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips, closing her eyes as a hot, hissing sound was heard, the blonde princess of the Mushroom Kingdom sighing of relief as a giant smile appeared on her face. She opened her eyes, to see that alarms were still going off as hot purple flames spewed everywhere, causing her to gasp as she placed her hands on her face. "Oh no! I thought that would have stopped the fire from spreading!"

"You idiot! You didn't do anything!" Solid Snake exclaimed as he was chucking grenades into the fire as he only made the fire rise. "You just wet yourself!"

Peach glanced down, to see a giant wet spot on the front of the lower part of her dress, causing her to cry as she blushed in embarrassment. There you have it, folks. Princess Peach Toadstool peed herself. That embarrassment didn't last long, as the entire mansion soon was on fire, with the flames being seen from even outer space as it was located on the Fountain of Dreams from the Kirby's Adventure.

Master Hand came back from doing some grocery shopping, to see hell and chaos taking over the mansion as he noticed Crazy Hand contributing to some destruction by punching through the building various times. Master Hand growled in annoyance as he knew that he had to fix this predicament.

_Oh, poor Peach and her weak bladder. If only she didn't torture those innocent young boys earlier... leading to an elaborate back story that will be covered... next time.  
_

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: In all honesty, I am shocked I have not written this years ago. Fetishes can do strange things to you. That, and this was basically on my mind of things to write before... well, it's not like I'll ever retire from writing. Heh heh... _heh._


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Peach Toadstool was in a pickle as she had an urgent need to pee, with her at an opera house watching a drama play out alongside Donkey Kong, who was wearing a black tuxedo to go with his regular red tie. Peach herself was wearing a white and red dress, similar to that of her Fire Flower design.

"DK... I really gotta go..." Peach groaned as she squirmed in place, whimpering as she felt uncomfortable.

"Peach, hold it in. You know how much these tickets costed me?" Donkey Kong growled as he glared at Peach, really wanting to make most of his time being at the opera house.

Peach whimpered as she squirmed in place, glancing at Donkey Kong with a frown, slowly sinking into her chair. "Yeah, but I don't think I'm gonna make it..."

* * *

**BACKSTORY**

_"Damn that pink clad princess!" The main, male Animal Crossing Villager with the blue colored one printed on the red shirt proclaimed, rushing around the peach filled, pink Peach Gardens used for the various golfing tourneys around Peach's Castle as he felt a major need to pee, his eyes bulging as he practically searched everywhere for a bathroom._

_Once again, Peach had pranked an innocent young boy into drinking a lot of tea, and causing them to have bladder issues as they had to use the bathroom, less they wet themselves. And Peach had footage of it all due to sneaking tiny cameras on the back of their heads, mainly within their hair, therefore getting a good look of the show with her tablet as she giggled, having watched the footage in prior years on her own personal television and laptop. The Smash Mansion was relocated near the race course bearing the same name as the golf courses, with Peach in her personal room of her own castle, watching as the Villager collapsed, exhausted from running everywhere as he closed his eyes, groaning as he blushed._

_"Ugh... it's no use... I might as well say goodbye to my dignity and just let it all out..." The Villager muttered in disgust, a loud hissing sound heard as his blue pants were soaked with urine._

_Peach giggled as she had her arms wrapped around her stomach, enjoying this too much for her own good as the white winged angel boy, Pit, noticed, shaking his head as he was disgusted by Peach's reaction, originally going to come in for some peach fruit._

_"So... she's behind all of us wetting ourselves..." Pit quietly murmured under his breath as he left the small opening in the room, heading out of Peach's Castle and gathering the other young boy Smashers as he finally decided to put an end to their urination torment brought upon by Peach._

* * *

**And now, back to our present day, not so peachy situation...**

"Ugh... I can't hold it in anymore!" Peach bawled as she closed her eyes, catching the attention of everyone, even the opera actors as a loud hissing sound was heard, with Peach having wet herself on the seat in front of everyone, sighing of relief as she smiled, blushing.

"...Peach." Donkey Kong remarked as he noticed several people were glancing at him, making the burly, brown furred gorilla feel uncomfortable.

"Not now, DK. I wanna enjoy this." Peach remarked as she was surprisingly alm with this, her damp hands on her face. "I never felt so relieved to pee myself in public."

Donkey Kong was speechless, as several guards, mostly burly Gen 5 Pokemon, came into the opera house, grabbing Peach and escorting her out of the opera house. After watching her be forced out, much to the princess' complaining, everyone else in the opera house turned to Donkey Kong, who waved his hands in defense as a Krookodile guard came by.

"I am not affiliated with her!" Donkey Kong lied as he was trying to save face, just wanting to enjoy his night at the opera house.

One thing was for certain, this was one opera night no one was gonna forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Peach Toadstool groaned as she accidentally locked herself out of her own bathroom in her room, wiggling her hips around as she had her right hand down on her private spot on her pink dress, feeling like her bladder could explode at any moment as she whimpered.

"Oh... if only my pee was my farts! Then I could let loose and not have to worry!" Peach exclaimed as she had her left hand near her mouth, almost getting close to the point of crying as she had forgotten what she had done that day, due to taking a long nap that lasted the entire evening.

Lady Palutena walked by as she spotted Peach, her eyes liting up as she witnessed Peach groaning.

"Ooh, the potty dance!" Palutena exclaimed as she then placed her hands by her mouth. "Hey everyone, Peach is doing the potty dance!"

Soon, all of the human Smashers entered Peach's room, all of them bouncing and crossing their legs alongside Peach as they had their hands down on their private parts, with only Peach needing to urgently use the bathroom.

"Why are we doing this again?" Female Robin asked Shulk as they were near Palutena.

"I don't know, but it's fun! I like any excuse to dance! Besides, with this dance, _I'm really feeling it!_" Shulk exclaimed as he smiled at Fem Robin.

"Quoting funny quotes isn't helping me, guys!" Peach stated as she squinted her eyes. "Ugh... I could leak my contents any moment! Does anyone know how to open bathrooms?"

"I could use one of my needles." Sheik pointed out as she pulled out a needle from her blonde hair, rushing over to the door and placing the needle in as she managed to open the door.

Peach gasped, her eyes widened as she was happy to see her bathroom door open. "Oh! Finally!" She tightly hugged Sheik, extremely happy as she had her eyes closed. "I don't know how I could repay you! I'm so grateful to you, I-"

Peach then opened her eyes as her face turned a pale white, with all the other human Smashers gasping as they all heard a loud wet sound, seeing the front of Peach's dress by her private spot damp, with the floor becoming soaked. Blinking, Peach rubbed her damp spot with her right hand, taking a sniff as she dropped her jaw in disbelief.

"Oh no! NO! Not in front of everyone! _Not in front of the bathroom!_" Peach cried as she began bawling, collapsing on her knees as she had her hands in her crying face, not exactly close as she didn't want her pee germs to get on her face.

Everyone stopped dancing as they stopped, giving each other glances as they all felt bad for Peach, wondering whether or not to help Peach out.

"All right, all secondary characters leave the room." Ike stated in a disappointed tone as he and the others left the room, with Palutena bending down and wrapping her arms around Peach as a way to comfort her, Lucina also staying and patting Peach on the back, trying to be as supportive as possible. Silver The Hedgehog and R.O.B. were going down the hallway as they noticed Palutena and Lucina comforting the depressed Peach, the two noticing the damp spot on the carpet in Peach's room as they looked at each other.

"I think we should stay out of this." Silver suggested after smelling the scent of Peach's urine.

"I concur. We should contact some members of the Subspace Army to clean up this mess." R.O.B. suggested while raising his metal arms as he and Silver left Peach to continue crying, neither of the two needing to be involved in every single situation within the Smash Mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Peach groaned as she pounded on the door to the bathroom in the hallway, panting as she was sweating nervously, blushing. "Ooh, open up! I don't think I can last any longer!

"Any reason as to why the girls' bathroom in this hallway is locked?" Female Robin asked Princess Zelda as they both watched Peach wiggle in pain.

Zelda sighed as she folded her arms together. "Honestly, this is just my hunch, but I'm going to have to believe that Crazy Hand was messing around with us again. He always does this kind of thing."

"Ugh, do I have to use force to get in!?" Peach remarked as she performed her Peach Bomber, farting explosive fire to destroy the door as she landed on her feet, rushing to one of the stalls and shutting it closed as she prepared to take off her dress and lower her panties, when the toilet she was going to sit on suddenly began shaking violently, spewing toilet water high into the air as Peach screamed, tumbling down and landing flat on her face as she was frightened.

"Eiaie!" Peach exclaimed as she wet herself in fright, widening her eyes as she noticed that she was warmer and wetter than before. "Oh come on! Why couldn't I just do my business!?"

"You know IN THE BATHROOM!" Yoshi laughed with Toad as they were both drinking fruit punch capri sun, angering the pink clad blonde princess.

"_Shut up!_" Peach growled as she pulled out several turnips and threw them at the two generic Mario characters, with the turnips landing halfway as they were soggy from Peach's pee, causing her to cry as she buried her hands in her face.

"Ooh... I feel bad for poor Peach..." Toadette remarked as she noticed Peach crying.

"Peh. She'll be fine. She always gets herself into dumb shit like this," Dry Bowser remarked as he then slipped on floor ice cream, breaking his bones into various pieces.

Petey Piranha laughed as he noticed this, with Pit screaming in horror as he placed his hands on his head.

"My floor ice cream!" Pit exclaimed as he chucked several of Dry Bowser's bones away, licking up the floor ice cream as much as possible, with Lady Palutena walking by and just shaking her head in disappointment, glancing in the destroyed doorway to see Peach crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Peach Toadstool groaned as she was wiggling her hips, holding down her private place as she was waiting on a bus heading towards the city in Animal Crossing, standing up while Pikachu was sitting on one of the seats. "Ooh, I really gotta go!"

"Can it, Peach." Pikachu remarked as he glared at her, chuckling to himself. "Haha, get it, because peaches come in a can?"

"You're not helping!" Peach snapped back as she felt damp suddenly, screaming as she then shook Pikachu. "Look what you made me do, you damn stupid rat! You made me pee myself!"

Everyone glanced at Peach as they were shocked as to what the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom did. Peach sniffled as she began crying, the attention directed towards her making her wet herself more.

"Good." Toon Link muttered as he eyed the crying princess, sitting at the back of the bus as he was cleaning off his sword. "This is what you get for fucking with us..."

* * *

**BACKSTORY**

_"Guys, I realized why we're wetting ourselves so commonly," Pit stated as he was in a dark room with barely any lights on. "It's because Peach enjoys seeing us get desperate!"_

_"Gee, what gave you that clue?" Dark Pit grumbled as he folded his arms together._

_"I say we get back at Peach for making us pee our pants!" Ness stated, shaking his arms._

_"Yeah, but how are we gonna do it?" Toon Link remarked, his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "That princess is an airhead! The air inside her brain is thicker than her farts!"_

_Pit rubbed his hands together in a sinister manner. "Don't worry... we'll find a way..." He began chuckling evilly, even though he sounded just like a dork. "Life always finds a way..."_


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Peach was getting ready to have a swimming contest with the water type Pokemon in the Smash Mansion's swimming pool, wearing her swimmer uniform that she would use in the swimming Olympic events, but unfortunately, she had an urge to pee. Pit and Lady Palutena noticed this as they were hanging by the pool to lounge about in the water.

"Something about Peach makes me feel... peachy." Pit stated as he was relaxing on a duck tube in the water.

"Oh, it's because she can't help herself but be girly, Pit." Palutena stated as she waved her staff around, spinning around in her own white colored, donut shaped tube.

"S-shut up!" Peach snapped as she placed her hands over her bladder. "You know how hard it is to hold something in or back when you have to attend royal duties?"

Palutena and Pit snickered as they glanced at each other, with Peach growling as she accidentally wet herself in rage, her eyes widening as she realized this, proceeding to cry as she was about to leave... when Mega Rayquaza rammed into the pool room, knocking the wet princess into the pool water, which at least made the situation not as bad due to her entire body now being wet.


End file.
